When The Sun Goes Down
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Andai kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi, Maka ketidak bahagiaan tidak akan terjadi kepada teman-temannya. tetapi Kuroko percaya, bahwa ia dapat merubah semua itu. Meskipun itu artinya ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi kelima temannya./KurokoxGoM/Injured!GoM/Death Chara/ Sad Ending.


**Minnacchan ! Saya kembali dengan cerita baru ! Yah... One-shot doang sih, tapi cerita inis udah lama saya, bikin, dan saya belum tahu ada Typo atau tidak karena saya belum sempat mengecek kembali(?)**

**Yosh ! **

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya nyaris kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Tetapi ia menolak kenyataan itu, meski pun semua orang sudah mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa semuanya sudah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Tetapi Kuroko masih percaya. Ia masih percaya bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Meskipun itu artinya ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi kelima temannya.

.

.

**When The Sun Goes Down**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pria bersurai _Aqua blue_ itu berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang ber-cat putih pucat itu. ia tidak hiraukan kebisingan yang terjadi disana. Tujuannya hanyalah ada satu. Yaitu menjenguk kelima temannya yang tengah dirawat sebulan yang lalu.

Kuroko selalu membawa sebuket bunga yang sewarna dengan warna rambut dan matanya. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak bunga yang harus berkorban demi ego kelima temannya itu. ia hanya ingin memberikan semangat meski pun balasan yang di dapat hanyalah cemooh dari kelima temannya itu.

Kini Kuroko tengah berdiri di sebuah ruangan dengan nomor 134. Kuroko dengan percaya diri mengetuk pintu itu dan segera mendorongnya. Ia dapat melihat kelima temannya yang terbaring di hadapannya. Sebelum ia dapat menyapa mereka, sebuah bantal seketika sudah mengenai wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Ah, tepat sasaran." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hijau berkacamata yang menatap Kuroko.

"bagus sekali, Shintarou." Ucap Seorang pemuda lain bersurai merah terang.

"Yosh ! Tembakan yang bagus !" seru sang pemuda bersurai biru gelap dan berkulit tan. Sementara seorang blonde lainnya hanya bertepuk tangan.

"Waah… aku ingin mencoba-nya…" ucap seorang bersurai ungu.

Kuroko menatap mereka dengan datar sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil bantal yang kini sudah berada di dekat kaki-nya itu. Kuroko menepuk bantal itu lalu ia berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang membatasi Kasur milik Akashi Seijuurou dan Midorima Shintarou. Kuroko menaruh bantal yang di pegang-nya di pinggir Kasur Midorima dan kemudian menatap Vas biru yang terletak di meja itu. terlihat sekali bahwa bunga yang sebelumnya sudahlah layu, dan kini ia tinggal mengganti yang baru.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan benda itu ? melihatnya saja telah membuatku muak." Ucap Midorima yang tepat berada di samping kanan Kuroko.

"Benar itu ! Singkirkan !" Seru Aomine Daiki yang tempatnya bersebelahan dengan Midorima, lalu di samping lainnya ada Kise Ryouta, dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku akan segera menghancurkannya." Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada mengintimidasi. Kise ikut mengangguk.

Kuroko hanya menghela napas dan kembali mengganti bunga yang sudah layu. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua kata-kata-temannya karena ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu semua. Mengikuti perintah mereka hanya akan membuat semuanya makin buruk.

"Aku selesai. Apakah kalian membutuhkan sesuatu ?" tanya Kuroko dengan lembut. Aomine hanya mendecih kesal.

"Tidak." Jawab pemuda tan itu dengan singkat. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mencoba berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba mencarikan sesuatu." Mendengar kata-kata milik Kuroko. Akashi meraba meja di samping kirinya, mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia lempar ke wajah pemuda biru itu. tetapi saat tengah mencari-cari, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol Vas bunga, membuatnya terjatuh dan pecah seketika. Melihat hal itu, bukannya terkejut, keempat orang lainnya terlihat sangat lega dengan hal itu. terkecuali seseorang.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Kuroko yang kemudian berlari mendekati pecahan beling Vas bunga itu.

"Pergi kau…" Kuroko kemudian menatap Akashi dengan bingung.

"Apa ?"

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI !"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut dan sempat terdiam di tempatnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah tergores oleh banyak sekali beling. Lalu kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya.

"Kau telah membuatnya marah." Ucap Midorima dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia baru saja melemparkan bantalnya, lagi, kepada Kuroko. Dan tak hanya satu, ada lagi tiga lainnya yang mulai menyerang Kuroko.

"Ya ! Pergi Kau ! Kami muak melihatmu !" Seru Aomine setelah berhasil melempar bantalnya, diikuti oleh Kise serta Murasakibara.

Kuroko hanya terdiam dan kemudian tertunduk. Lalu ia mengambil kelima bantal itu dan menaruhnya ke Kasur sang pemilik bantal.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ucap pemuda itu seraya tersenyum pahit. Dan tak lama, pintu ruangan itu tertutup.

* * *

"Kuroko, ada apa dengan tanganmu ?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah gelap, Kagami Taiga, yang kini tengah menatap temannya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kuroko menoleh kearah Kagami.

"Ini… karena kecerobohanku. Aku membiarkan tanganku tergores oleh beling." Jelas Kuroko setengah berbohong. Kagami menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau berbohong lagi, bukan ?" Kuroko menatap Kagami, mencoba untuk meyakinkan partner-nya itu untuk percaya padanya. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidaklah berhasil. "Aku tahu kalau kau kembali ketempat _mereka_, dan _mereka_ kembali melakukan _hal_ itu kepadamu." Ucap Kagami.

"Aku serius, Kagami-kun… aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Kuroko dengan tersenyum.

Kagami hanya menatap Kuroko dengan aneh dan kemudian mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa pegal.

Yah, kini mereka sudah memasuki tahun ketiga setelah hari pertama kemasukan mereka ke Universitas T, di Tokyo. Kagami lebih memilih memasuki jurusan Politik sementara Kuroko memasuki jurusan Sastra jepang. Meski pun mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda, tetapi mereka tetap terus bersama.

Tak hanya mereka yang berhasil memasuki Universitas itu. ada juga Himuro Tatsuya, serta para _Senpai_(kakak kelas) mereka. Tak lupa juga dengan kelima orang yang kini sedang dalam perawatan Khusus mulai bulan lalu. karena suatu kecelakaan, kini lima teman mereka harus di tahan di rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan khusus.

Tiga minggu yang lalu, mereka mendapatkan Info bahwa sesegera mungkin, kelima teman mereka harus mendapatkan donor yang cocok untuk mereka. Meski nyawa mereka berhasil lolos dari maut, emosi mereka akan rasa cemburu tetap tak dapat di sembunyikan.

"Ya ampun, Kuroko… Kumohon kau berhentilah menemui mereka. Yang ada malah kau yang terkena banyak masalah. Mereka juga bilang kalau mereka—"

"Aku tahu itu, Kagami-kun. Tetapi aku tetap percaya bahwa masih ada jalan untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Aku… tidak ingin semuanya hancur begitu saja." Kuroko tertunduk sementara Kagami masih menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, Kuroko ? melihatmu ter-caci maki oleh mereka sudah membuatku merasa sakit. Tidak hanya aku, Kuroko… tetapi para senpai kita juga…" ucap Kagami. Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan tatapan yang seakan dapat mengiri hati jika melihatnya, dan itulah yang Kagami Taiga rasakan saat maniknya menatap manik biru langit yangs dah berlinang air mata itu.

"Kagami-kun…" Kagami dapat mendengar isak tangis temannya yang tertahan. Melihatnya, ia juga merasa sakit. Tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Sehingga akhirnya ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "…maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak dapat melakukannya."

Detik berikutnya, Kagami hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Rahangnya mengeras begitu mendengar temannya terisak. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus segera mengeluarkan pemuda di hadapannya itu dari penderitaannya.

* * *

"kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini ?" dengan nada tidak suka, Midorima menatap pemuda bersurai biru di hadapannya—dihadapan kelima-nya.

"Aku mencari-cari kalian di sekitar rumah sakit, dan Harada-_Sensei_* memberitahukan kalau kalian sedah berada disini." ujar Kuroko.

Kini mereka sedang tidak berada di ruangan yang gelap seperti ruangan kelima pemuda itu atau yang mereka sebut sebagai GoM (Generation Of Miracles). Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman yang berada di belakang rumah sakit itu. awalnya mereka memang sudah muak berada di ruangan yang sama terus setiap kali mereka membuka mata, dan mereka pun memilih tempat itu. tetapi sepertinya _Mood_ mereka yang tengah bagus harus hancur lagi begitu mendapati kemunculan seorang lainnya yang bahkan tidak di butuhkan.

"Ceh, kau menghancurkan _Mood _kami, kau tahu itu ?!" Seru Aomine. Ia bahkan menolak untuk menyebut temannya itu dengan sebutan-nya yang dulu.

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin menjenguk kalian." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tidakkah kau belajar mengenai kesalahan terbesarmu, Kuro-chin ? kemunculanmu—tidak, Eksistesi-mu bahkan tidak pernah kami perlukan." Ucap Murasakibara dengan marah. Kuroko tersenyum pahit mendengar kata-kata temannya itu.

"Tetapi, aku tetap percaya. Mau sebesar apapun rasa benci kalian kepadaku, Kalian tetaplah temanku." Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Kise menggeram mendengar kata-kata itu dari pemuda biru yang berdiri di hadapan mereka itu.

"Apakah kau Bodoh ?!" seru Akashi. " Tidakkah kau mengerti sedikit pun kata-kata kami yang mencoba menghapus dirimu dari dunia ini, Hah !?"

"Tapi meski begitu…"

"Pergilah… kau hanya membuat semuanya bertambah buruk." Ucap Aomine.

"Tapi…"

"TIDAK BISA KAH KAU MENGERTI ?!" Seru Midorima. Kuroko terlonjak mendengarnya. "Kau… Ini semua salahmu, Kuroko…" Kuroko merasakan hatinya seketika teriris. "GARA-GARA KAU, AKASHI KEHILANGAN PENGLIHATANNYA ! GARA-GARA KAU, AOMINE SUDAH TIDAK BISA BERJALAN ! KISE MENJADI BISU, DAN MURASAKIBARA KEHILANGAN TANGANNYA ! BAHKAN KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU TULI, KUROKO !" Seru Midorima.

Kuroko membelalak. Seketika tubuhnya terasa sangatlah dingin. Hati-nya benar-benar sakit mendengar kata-kata itu. ia tidak percaya bahwa temannya akan berkata akan hal itu kepadanya. Kuroko kemudian mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Maka dari itulah, Aku—"

"SUSTER ! TOLONG BAWA PERGI ORANG INI !" Seru Aomine kemudian, membuat beberapa perawat menoleh kearah kelima pasiennya. Kedua perawat itu kemudian mendekati Kuroko.

"Ayo, Kuroko-san. Mari kita tinggalkan mereka dulu." Ajak Perawat itu. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kedua perawat itu. pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita kembali." Ucap Akashi. Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara menoleh kearah Akashi. "tempat ini sudah membuatku muak." Ucap-nya.

* * *

Pada pukul 15.30 di sore hari, tepatnya di Maji Burger. Restoran makanan cepat saji itu adalah tempat dimana biasanya Kuroko beserta temannya. dan disanalah mereka berada. Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, serta beberapa teman dan Senpai dari Seirin.

"Kuroko-kun kemana ? aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Aida Riko, mantan pelatih klub basket Seirin. Kagami menatap senpai-nya itu.

"mungkin ia kembali pergi ketempat _itu_." ucap Kagami dengan malas. Himuro menatap Kagami.

"Lagi ? apakah ia baik-baik saja, ya ?" tanya Himuro. Hyuuga menengadah menatap Kagami dan Himuro.

"maksud kalian dengan 'itu' tuh… tempat GoM dirawat ?" tanya Hyuuga Junpei. Kagami dan Himuro mengangguk. Aida menghela napas berat.

"Haah… Kuroko-kun memang keras kepala. Apakah kejadian yang menimpanya itu benar adanya ?" tanya Aida. Kagami mengangguk.

"Ya. Selama Kuroko berkunjung, ia selalu di perlakukan kasar oleh mereka. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih mau mengunjungi mereka." Ujar Kagami yang dengan malas mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Hm… Apakah Kuroko tidak sadar bahwa ia menerima semacam _bullying _dari teman-temannya itu ya ?" tanya Koganei Shinji.

"benar juga, ya. Aku tidak mengerti isi pikirannya." Ucap Kawahara. Kiyoshi Teppei, yang sedari tadi tengah mencoba merangsang percakapan kemudian mulai angkat bicara.

"Apakah… karena ia merasa bersalah ?" kini semua orang menatap Kiyoshi.

"merasa bersalah, tuh…. Apa maksudnya ?" tanya Kagami.

"Yah, kau tahu ? membuat teman terluka sama seperti melukai diri sendiri. Jika kau membuat seseorang rusak, maka otomatis kau akan merasa bersalah." Ucap Kiyoshi. Hyuuga menatap Kiyoshi.

"penjelasanmu itu… membingungkan sekali." Kritik Hyuuga.

"Ayolah, ini prinsip perasaan manusia. Hanya orang yang tak punya hati sajalah yang tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan "Rasa Bersalah"." Ujar Kiyoshi.

"Yah, kau benar… aku juga pernah memilikinya." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Lalu… apakah ada cara untuk menghentikan aliran itu ? maksudku, kau tahu, bukan ? Kuroko sudah menerima banyak beban, dan terlebih, ia harus menerima caci maki dari teman-temannya. Tidak adakah yang dapat menghentikan hal itu ?" tanya Kagami. Himuro mengangguk.

"Benar. Melihat-nya saja sudah cukup membuatku prihatin." Timpal Himuro. Hyuuga mulai berpikir.

"sebenarnya ada satu jalan, tetapi aku tidak dapat meyakinkan seratus persen semuanya akan berhasil." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga-kun ?" tanya Aida.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita serahkan semuanya pada Kuroko ? semenjak ini adalah masalahnya, kita tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Hyuuga. Aida segera memukul kepala Hyuuga dengan kipas kerta miliknya.

"Hyuuga-kun ! kau malah membuat kita terlihat seperti orang jahat ! Masa kau tega hanya melihat Kuroko-kun tersakiti ?!" Seru Aida tidak terima.

"B-Bukan begitu maksudku ! aku tahu kita sebagai temannya seharusnya menolongnya, tetapi hal yang ku maksud adalah kita harus serahkan semua pada-nya saja. Kita tidak tahu seluk-beluk yang Kuroko rasakan. Semenjak hanya dirinya yang merasakan, maka hanya dirinya yang dapat merubah semuanya. Mau kau memenjarakannya di ruang bawah tanah, kalau ia tetap bertekad seperti yang sudah di putuskannya, maka ia akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama." Jelas Hyuuga. Seketika semua menjadi hening.

"benar juga… semenjak ia lah yang memutuskan, maka yang dapat merubahnya hanyalah dirinya sendiri." Ucap Kiyoshi seraya tersenyum. Seketika Hyuuga merasa jijik melihatnya.

"Oi, apa maksud dari senyum-mu itu, hah ?" tanya Hyuuga.

Kagami seketika tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Himuro. Setidaknya mereka sudah lega. Mungkin mereka masih merasakan kegelisahan, tetapi setidaknya mereka mendapatkan keberanian untuk percaya bahwa Kuroko dapat mengatasi semuanya.

RRRR…

Kagami kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel merah gelapnya yang seketika bergetar. Ia menatap deretan nama yang sudah menjadi pemilik nomor yang memanggilnya. "Kuroko Tetsuya" ada nama yang terpajang di layar _flap_ ponsel-nya. Dengan cepat ia menekan atutombol dan mendekatkan ponsel-nya kedekat telinga-nya.

"Kuroko ?" panggil Kagami. Untuk beberapa detik ia hanya mendengar uara yang bergemerisik tidak jelas, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mendengar suara yang familier di telinga-nya.

"_K…Kagami-kun…"_ Kagami melirik ponselnya dengan perasaan bingung bercampur khawatir. Suara yang muncul itu adalah suara serak yang memilukan.

"Ya, Kuroko ? Ada apa ?" tanya Kagami.

"_ukh… m-maafkan aku… hiks… aku—urrgh…."_

Kagami mulai panik. Ia dapat mendengar temannya itu seakan berteriak di ujung sana. Perasaannya mulai goyah dan kaki-nya terasa gatal untuk berlari dengan segera ketempat temannya itu. melihat kegelisahan itu, Himuro menoleh bingung kearah Kagami.

"Ada apa, Taiga ?" tanya Himuro. Kagami tidak menjawab karena ia masih dengan serius menunggu uara yang berasal dari seberang sana.

Detik berikutnya, Kagami terbelalak kaget mendengar jeritan dari temannya di seberang sana. Dengan cepat Kagami bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Maji Burger, secepat yang ia bisa. Bahkan Himuro dan lainnya pun tak sempat menghentikan Kagami.

* * *

"Ugh…"

Di dalam ruangan yang tidak sedikit pun di sinari cahaya itu, pemuda berambut biru muda itu tengah terisak sendirian di ruang kamarnya. Ia mencoba untuk menghentikan tangis akibat raa sakit yang menusuk hati-nya itu.

Ia terlalu syok mendengar lontaran kata-kata tajam dari teman-nya itu. semua memang udah salahnya. Ia mengakui itu. bahkan ia sudah belajar untuk tidak terlihat lemah barang sedikit pun. Tetapi kali ini topeng miliknya hancur seketika. Beruntung karena kini hanya dirinya sendiri sajalah yang berada di rumah, sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengarkan jeritan pilu miliknya.

"Huuu… Uhuk….uuh…"

Buliran bening yang hanagt itu terus berjatuhan seakan tidak dapat di hentikan. Bedungan perasaan yangs udah ia kubur dalam-dalam sepertinya tidak cukup untukmenampung semua bebannya. Semua memang salahnya. Ia mengakui itu. tetapi ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa semuanya akan **seberat** itu…

* * *

"kau sudah baikan, Kuroko ?" Tanya Kagami yang menatap Kuroko dengan ekspresi serius.

"un…" Kuroko mengangguk. Dapat terlihat jelas sebuah lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Ya ampun, Kuroko… saat kau berteriak tepat di telinga-ku, kau benar-benar membuatku panik." Ujar Kagami.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun… karena telah membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Kuroko untuk kesekian kalinya.

"kau tahu ? kau selalu membuatku khawatir ! Setiap saat, Kuroko. **Setiap Saat** !" ujar Kagami. Kuroko makin tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun…" Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan lelah. Ya. Ia sangatlah lelah. Seakan jika ia sedikit saja lepas pandang dari temannya itu, maka akan melukai-nya. Dan ia membenci itu.

Ke sunyian seketika tercipta diantara mereka. Hanya keheningan yang menyapa mereka. Mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas sekali detik jarum jam serta tetesan air keran yang kurang tertutup rapat.

"Kuroko, Kumohon padamu. Hentikan semua itu."

Manik biru yang mengkilat itu menatap manik redup milik Kagami. Ia menatap Kagami dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami mengatup kesal.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, bukan ?" Ucap Kagami dengan nada di tinggi-kan satu Oktaf. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Kuroko kembali menunduk. Dan melihatnya, Kagami menggeram kesal. " Kau tahu, Kuroko ? Sikapmu ini selalu membuatku kesal ! apakah kau tidak pernah mencoba belajar untuk mengerti perasaan orang, Kuroko ?! kau kau mencoba hal nekad pun, Kami akan mencoba untuk menghentikanmu ! Maka dari itu, Kuroko… Aku meminta-mu untuk berhenti ! kau mau mencoba untuk sakit-sakitan sendirian pun akan hanya menjadi sia-sia ! Kami sedih melihat kau terluka ! Kau harus mengerti, Kuroko !"

Kuroko masih menunduk sementara napas Kagami masih memburu akibat baru saja menceramahi Kuroko. Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Maaf, aku…"

Mata Kagami mengkilat marah. Detik itu juga, tangannya ingin sekali menghantam wajah mengesalkan itu.

* * *

Esok harinya, hari yang cerah seperti biasa. Kesibukan di dalam rumah sakit pun juga masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan banyak sekali kejadian di dalam gedung putih itu. seperti biasa, pemuda itu—Kuroko Tetsuya, kembali berjalan di lorong yang sama. Menyapa orang-orang yang sama, serta memiliki tekad yang sama. Bahkan kali ini ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar. Ia berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat, dan ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang dokter yang di kenalnya.

"Oh, Kuroko-san. Menjenguk mereka seperti biasa, hem ?" tanya dokter yang bernama lengkap Harada Sakamoto itu.

"_Domo_(halo), Harada-sensei. Dan, ya… aku menjenguk mereka." Balas Kuroko. Harada-sensei menangguk.

"begitukah ? Hm… Kuroko-san, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Cuap Harada-sensei.

"Apakah ada suatu masalah ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya… kami kehilangan tempat lagi untuk mencari donor yang pas. oleh karena itulah, jika tidak cepat mencari donor untuk mereka, mereka akan cacat permanen." Ujar Harada-sensei. Kuroko membelalak.

"Mereka akan… Cacat Permanen ?" ulang Kuroko. Harada-sensei mengangguk pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko-san. Tetapi kami tidak dapat berbuat apapun lagi." Ucap Harada-sensei.

Kuroko menunduk. Apakah semua itu akan menjadi akhir dari mereka ? tetapi Kuroko ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi kepada temannya. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan harapan teman-temannya, bahkan masa depan mereka. Kenapa mereka harus menanggung beban yang berat ? ia tidak ingin mereka terus berdiri di balik bayangan gelap selamanya. Menatap setiap orang normal dengan tatapan marah. Ia tidak mau itu.

"Harada-sensei…" Harada-sensei pun menengadah menatap Kuroko yang bertatapan serius.

"Ya ?"

"Aku ingin… meminta bantuanmu…"

* * *

"kenapa kita berada disini ?" tanya Midorima. Aomine menatap Midorima dengan malas.

"entahlah. Harada-sensei menyuruh kita kesini." Ujar Aomine.

"memangnya kita berada dimana, Daiki ?"tanya Akashi.

"Kita berada di Atap, Aka-chin~" jawab Murasakibara. Dan Kise yang berdiri di dekatnya mengangguk.

Pada pukul 19.00 malam, GoM kini tengah berdiri di atap rumah sakit. Dokter khusus yang menangani mereka mengatakan kepada mereka untuk pergi ke atap, tetapi saat mereka sudah sampai disana, yang menyambut mereka hanyalah kekosongan.

"Apakah ia mencoba bermain-main dengan kita ?" tanya Akashi kesal.

"Entahlah… mungkin kita lebih baik langsung kembali saja." Ucap Aomine. Kise dan Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begi—"

"Tunggu dulu !" seketika lima orang itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda lainnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Suara ini…" ucap Akashi. "Tetsuya."

"Maaf karena telah membuat kalian bingung, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan kepada kalian." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang perlu kau bicarakan lagi dengan kami." Ucap Akashi.

"Benar itu. Ayo, kita kembali." Ucap Aomine kepada Kise yang tengah membantu Aomine mendorong Kursi roda-nya.

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkan semua kata-kata mereka !" ucap seseorang yang sudah memblokade jalan mereka kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Suara ini…" ucap Akashi.

"Seirin…" Aomine memicingkan mata kepada mereka.

"Kami, tidak akan membiarkan kalian lewat sebelum kalian mendengarkan kata-kata Kuroko-kun !" Seru Aida.

"Benar ! kalian harus mendengarkan kata-kata Kuroko dulu !" seru Hyuuga juga.

GoM hanya bisa pasrah. Jika saja keadaan mereka tidak seperti sekarang, mungkin mereka akan segera menerobos. Tetapi sayang sekali mereka tidak dapat melawan mereka.

"Baiklah…" ucap Akashi kemudian. " Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami, Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku… Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian !" Ujar Kuroko. GoM hanya memicingkan mata menatap Kuroko, sementara mantan anggota Tim Basket Seirin hanya terkejut.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf ?" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Karena diriku… kalian menjadi seperti ini…" ucap Kuroko.

"Ya ! Kau benar sekali Kuroko ! apakah kau baru menyadarinya ?" Tanya Midorima dengan kesal. Meski pun ia sudah tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas, ia tetap masih dapat mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oleh karena itu, Maafkan aku !" Seru Kuroko lagi.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti ? kami tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu…" ucap Murasakibara.

"Tetapi, meski begitu, Kumohon ! Kalian boleh membenci-ku sebesar yang kalian mau, tetapi… aku ingin kalian tidaklah menyerah ! Aku tidak ingin kalian hanya menganggap diri kalian sampah karena keadaan kalian ! Aku ingin kalian terus berjuang, oleh karena itulah… aku…" Kuroko pun mulai menangis. Melihatnya, Seirin dan GoM merasa sendu. Entah kenapa mereka seakan merasa bersalah. Bahkan Akashi yang penglihatnya tidak begitu bagus pun dapat merasakan hal itu, dan mengetahui bahwa temannya tengah mencoba untuk terus terlihat kuat. Entah kenapa, mereka menyadari kesalahan mereka.

"…Maafkan aku… Tetsu…" Kuroko membuka mata-nya lebar-lebar dan menatap Aomine.

"He ?"

"Aku… baru menyadarinya bahwa aku salah…" ucap Aomine seraya menunduk.

"Aku… juga minta maaf…" ucap Midorima. Kuroko menatap mereka, seketika senyumnya terlihat sedikit mengembang, tetapi ia tetap dalam keadaan menangis. Ia bingung harus merasa sedih atau senang.

"Kuro-chin~ Maafkan aku…" ucap Murasakibara. Sementara Kise yang tidak dapat berbicara hanya dapat menangis dalam diam. Ia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Lalu kini semua orang menatap Akashi. Ia masih menunduk dan diam. Lalu tak lama, tangan pemuda berambut merah terang itu terangkat dan seakan mengarah kearah Kuroko untuk-nya meraih tangan sang pemuda merah itu.

"Kemarilah, Tetsuya. Dan mau kah kau memaafkan kami ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati mereka dan memeluk kelima teman mereka. Mereka menangis bersama. Keadaan itu bahkan terlalu mengharukan untuk dilihat oleh Seirin.

"Uuukh… I-Ini terlalu menyedihkan…" ucap Aida.

"Yah, tapi aku bersyukur karena semuanya telah selesai." Ucap Kiyoshi. Hyuuga menatap temannya yang di juluki "Iron Heart" itu dan kembali menatap pemandangan mengharukan di hadapannya dengan senyuman.

"Ya…" ucap Hyuuga.

Kagami juga senang melihat temannya itu kini sudah tidak akan mendapatkan caci maki lagi dari teman-temannya tetapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, dan sesuatu yang akan ia lepas selama-lama-nya. Itu juga menjadi perdebatan hebatnya dengan temannya itu beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

_"Kagami-kun… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."_

_ Kagami menoleh menatap pemuda biru yang sebelumnya berjalan sedikit di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berhenti, membiarkan senpai serta teman-teman mereka berjalan duluan._

_ "Ada apa, Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami._

_ "Kau tahu ? mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba tapi aku ingin Kagami-kun untuk tetap seperti KAgami-kun yang ku kenal. Apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Kuroko. Kagami mengernyit bingung. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk mengenai hal ini._

_ "Kuroko, apakah ada sesuatu ?" tanya Kagami dengan khawatir. Kuroko kemudian tertunduk._

_ "Kau tahu ? sebenarnya aku…"_

_ Dan kata-kata itu terlah berhasil membuat perasaan Kagami tercampur aduk. Antara marah dan sedih._

* * *

Kagami masih menatap temannya dengan tatapan miris. Mau bagaimana pun, itu adalah pilihan miliknya, dan ia tidak dapat menghentikannya. Semuanya adalah kenyataan yang bahkan tidak dapat di tukasnya.

"Kagami, ada apa ? kau terlihat muram saat menatap Kuroko ?" tanya Izuki Shun. Kagami seketika tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Seorang senpai-nya itu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Ujar Kagami seraya mengelus tengkuknya. Izuki menaikkan sbelah alisnya.

"Benarkah ? Hmm… kalau begitu jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Nikmati saja yang ada sekarang, karena kemungkinan yang ada sekarang tidak aka nada dimasa depan." Ujar Izuki. Kagami mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas dari temannya.

Mungkin ia memang harus menikmati apa yang ada sekarang. Karena kemungkinan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…yang ada sekarang tidak ada dimasa depan. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

"Eh ? Sudah menemukan donor yang pas untuk kami ?!" Seru Aomine tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kami baru saja menemukannya kemarin." Ujar Harada-sensei dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Yosh ! Akhirnya !" Seru Aomine. Murasakibara tersenyum mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Akashi dan Midorima. Sementara sang blonde tengah berlinang air mata.

"Ya… selamat untuk kalian." Ucap Harada-sensei.

"Oh, dan juga…. Sensei, apakah kau melihat Tetsu ? aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi. Biasanya dia selalu datang menjenguk." Tanya Aomine. Seketika senyuman milik Harada-sensei pun berubah menjadi senyuman yang di paksakan.

"Yah… Siapa yang tahu, kan ?" ucap Kuroko. GoM menatap dokter itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Eh ?"

* * *

"Nah, mari saya bantu."

Akashi dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menutupi matanya kini sudah menyingkir. Dan saat ia di perbolehkan untuk membuka mata-nya, ia pun mulai menunjukkan iris berbeda warna yang lebih dari satu bulan lalu itu sudah hilang.

"Ah, Akashicchi ! Syukurlah-ssu !" seru Kise. Terlihat sebuah perban putih melilit di lehernya. Ia juga baru saja sadar dari Operasi pita suara-nya.

"Akashi, apakah kau sudah dapat melihat kami dengan jelas ?" tanya Midorima.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Shintarou ?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku dapat mendengar dengan normal." Jawab Midorima. Akashi pun mengangguk.

"lalu, Atsushi dan Daiki ?" tanya Akashi.

"Yo ! kami baik-baik saja !" Akashi menoleh ke samping kiri-nya dan mendapati temannya tengah terduduk di ranjang tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan normal ?" tanya Akashi.

"Belum sepenuhnya. Aku harus melakukan terapi dulu. Murasakibara juga mendapatkan hal yang sama." Ujar Aomine.

"Jadi begitu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya ? kupikir dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menemui kita." Ucap Akashi.

"itu dia yang ingin ku tanyakan-ssu. Sepertinya Kurokocchi belum datang." Ucap Kise.

Kini semua orang terdiam. Bahkan Harada-sensei—yang mengetahui alasan kenapa pemuda biru itu tidak muncul, hanya terdiam.

"Ada, sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian." GoM menoleh kearah Harada-sensei.

"Dan apa itu ?" tanya Kise.

"Sebenarnya saya menginginkan kalian untuk pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Harada-sensei.

"Suatu tempat ?" tanya Aomine. Harada-sensei mengangguk.

"Kami akan segera mengantar kalian kesana. Dan kalian boleh memakai pakaian kalian sekarang untuk sementara." Ucap Harada-sensei. GoM mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, tunjukkan tempatnya." Ucap Akashi. Harada-sensei tersenyum.

"Bukan aku, tetapi—dia."

Dan seketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sangat mereka kenal. Dengan pakaian nyaris serba hitam, ia memasuki ruangan. Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami…" Aomine menatap Kagami yang abru saja memasuki ruangan dengan heran.

"Ayo kita cepat pergi." Ucap Kagami. GoM hanya mengangguk.

Kise yang paling dekat dengan Akashi membantunya untuk berdiri. Lalu Akashi dan Kise tak sengaja saling kontak mata selama sejenak. Kilatan dari mata erbeda warna itu seakan menyeret Kise kepada rasa rindu-nya.

"Wah, Mata Akashicchi bagus ya…" ucap Kise. Akashi menatap bingung Kise.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryouta ?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak. Entah kenapa warna mata Akashicchi seperti tercampur oleh warna biru muda transparent. Mengingatkanku akan Kurokocchi…" Akashi mengernyit bingung tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Meskipun ia tak acuh dengan ucapan Kise, perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan lah yang akan menyapa mereka.

* * *

"Kagami, kenapa kau membawa kami kesini ?" tanya Aomine.

"Benar-ssu ! disini… bukankah sangat menyeramkan ?" tanya Kise.

"Menyeramkan darimana ? ini di siang hari ! dan jangan terlalu berisik. Kau mungkin saja dapat merusak pita suara baru-mu." Ucap Midorima.

"Jadi… Apa alasanmu membawa kami kesini, Kagami Taiga ?" tanya Akashi.

Kagami masih menunduk tak menjawab. Ekspresi sedih terlukis di wajahnya, membuat kelima orang bersurai berbeda warna itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Tak lama, tangan Kagami bergerak dan ia memberi isyarat untuk menatap sebuah nisan di samping Kiri Kagami yang berarti di samping kanan GoM. Dan disana tertulis…

"A-Apa ?" Ucapan Aomine adalah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Entah kenapa, dada-nya terasa di koyak-koyak dengan sadis-nya.

"Tidak mungkin-ssu…" manik kuning Kise mulai berlinang air mata. Matanya benar-benar terasa perih.

"Ini… aku tidak percaya…" Midorima memalingkan mukanya.

"ini…hanya bohongan, bukan ? Kaga-chin ?!" Murasakibara menatap Kagami yang masih tertunduk. Akashi menatapi nisan itu dengan mata membelalak.

* * *

_"Tidak. Entah kenapa warna mata Akashicchi seperti tercampur oleh warna biru muda transparent. Mengingatkanku akan Kurokocchi…"_

* * *

Akashi mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia tidak berani sedikit pun mengeluarkan kata-kata, sama seperti yang lainnya. Akashi sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres saat Kise mengucapkan kata-kata itu. dan itu benar ada-nya. Bahkan Kagami. Ia masih tertunduk. Ia sangat sedih. Ya. Sangat sedih. Dan pikirannya kembali kepada kejadian kemarin, tak lama setelah acara reuni Kuroko dengan GoM yang seharusnya menjadi _Happy Ending_.

* * *

_"APA ?! Kau pasti bercanda, kan ?! Kuroko !" Seru Hyuuga. Kuroko hanya menunduk. Membiarkan Senpai-nya itu sesuka hati menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya._

_ Tak lama setelah mengantar kembali GoM ke kamar-nya. Kuroko memilih untuk angkat bicara. Ia tahu ini sangatlah tiba-tiba, tetapi jika ia tidak mengatakannya, maka hanya akan menimbulkan luka bagi teman-temannya._

_ "Maafkan aku, Hyuuga-senpai." Ucap Kuroko dengan serak._

_ Hyuuga menatap Kuroko tidak percaya. Perlahan ia melepas pegangannya pada pundak Kuroko dan menghantam dinding putih pucat gedung rumah sakit itu. bahkan sang Coach, Aida Riko, sudah terisak semenjak Kuroko menceritakan Semuanya. Sementara Kagami hanya memilih untuk terdiam. Kiyoshi menatap Kuroko dengan miris._

_ "Apakah… ini adalah pilihanmu yang terbaik, Kuroko ?" tanya Kiyoshi. _

_ "Ya. Aku sudah memikirkannya dua kali." Ucap Kuroko._

_ "Kuroko ! Pikirkanlah lagi ! kau tahu, bukan ?! kita sama-sama merelakan perpisahan tetapi bukan seperti ini caranya !" Seru Izuki._

_ "maafkan aku, Izuki-senpai. Tekadku ini sudah bulat." Ucap Kuroko._

_ Izuki yang mendengar itu segera memalingkan wajahnya sementara Kiyoshi masih menatap Kuroko dengan miris. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kouhai-nya itu sebegitu baiknya hingga berbuat begitu._

_ "Kalau begitu… ini adalah yang terakhir, bukan ?" ucap Kiyoshi. Kuroko masih menunduk. Membiarkan helaian rambut-nya menutupi matanya._

_ "Ya."_

* * *

Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Ia mencoba mati-matian menahan kepedihan yang terus terasa di benak-nya. Ia ingin segera menghentikannya. Andai saja ia dapat melakukannya, pasti semuanya akan berbeda. Tetapi semuanya sudah berubah. Kini nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dan masa lalu telah berubah menjadi masa depan. Ia ingin tahu sekali apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kagami kemudian menatap bilah batu itu. disana tertulis... Terbaringnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya

1 Januari XX – 5 April XX

Kami mengharapkan kedamaian-mu disana.

Salam dari orang-orang yang kau cintai dan kau sayangi.

Kami akan terus mengenang keberadaanmu di dunia sebelumnya.

Kami mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**5 bulan kemudian…**

Langit biru cerah yang di lukis dengan sedikit warna putih awan itu kini telah menghiasi Ibu kota Jepang, Tokyo. Kesibukan yang sama terjadi di Negara itu. Negara yang sedari dulu sudah berkembang maju. Dan pada saat itu juga, ada seseorang yang menikmati keindahan pemandangan itu.

"Akashicchi !"

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah terang yang tengah memandangi sesuatu sedari awal ia mengunjungi tempat itu. manik berbeda warna yang sedikit terlihattercampur dengan warna biru transparent itu menatap keempat orang temannya.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Akashi.

"Yah… aku juga cukup terkejut saat kau mengajak kami untuk pergi kesini." Ucap Aomine.

"ini sedikit membuatku ber-nostalgia, _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima.

"Yah… kau benar, Shintarou." Ucap Akashi yang kembali menatap sesuatu yang sudah sedari awal di tatapnya. Tak lama, keempat lainnya ikut menatap benda di hadapan Akashi.

"Ah… Aku merindukan Kurokocchi…" ucap Kise.

"kau tahu ? saat pertama kali aku bangun dari Operasi, hal pertama yang kupikirkan adalah 'mungkin setelah ini aku akan bermain bersama Tetsu'." Ucap Aomine. Senyuman telah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yah, ini semua berkat, Tetsuya. Jika bukan karena-nya, kita tidak akan menjadi seperti ini." Ucap Akashi.

"benar. Kuroko telah memberikan pendengarannya kepadaku, ia juga memberikan kornea mata miliknya kepada Akashi. Ia memberikan pita suara-nya pada Kise, memberikan kaki-nya pada Aomine, dan memberikan tangannya pada Murasakibara. Aku tidak tahu bahwa teman kita ini sudah layaknya seorang malaikat." Ucap Midorima.

"Aaah… Mido-chin mulai membuat kata-kata puitis…" ucap Murasakibara.

"A-Aku tidak melakukan hal itu, _nanodayo_ !" bela Midorima. Dan mereka semua pun tertawa.

Yah, tak lama setelah mengetahui semuanya, mungkin tidaklah mudah bagi kelima pemuda itu untuk menerima kenyataan. Tetapi sebagai balas budi, mereka akan terus menjalani apa yang teman mereka mau. Mereka akan menjaga semuanya agar tetap sama. Mereka akan tetap mempertahankan apa yang ada pada diri mereka sekarang.

"Kalian siapa ?"

GoM seketika menoleh ke samping kiri mereka. Mendapati seorang gadis berambut panjang cokelat yang tengah menatap mereka dengan bingung. Serta seorang yang duduk di kursi roda. Seketika kelima pemuda itu menatap seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda yang tengah terduduk di kursi roda.

Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat datar. Dan pemuda itu terlihat tak mempunyai kedua tangan dan kaki-nya. Hal yang lebih mengejutkan, wajah pemuda itu mengingatkan mereka kepada teman mereka—Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I-itu..." Ucap Aomine dengan tergagap. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"D-Dia…" Midorima juga bertatapan sama dengan Aomine. Bahkan Murasakibara dan Akashi ikut terkejut di buatnya. Dia…

"K-Kurokocchi ! Kau… Kau Kurokocchi, bukan ?! Kau Kurokocchi—Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan ?!" Seru Kise langsung.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu terlihat mengerjap bingung sementara sang pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalian… mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya ?" tanya gadis itu.

"J-Jadi benar itu, Tetsu !?" Seru Aomine. Pemuda yang terduduk di kursi roda itu mengernyit.

"Maksud kalian, aku ?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Benar-ssu !" jawab Kise. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Maaf, mungkin kalian salah mengenaliku. Namaku adalah Koutetsu, dan orang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu… adalah seseorang yang sudah terkubur di bawah tanah itu." ucap pemuda itu.

GoM terdiam. Mereka tidak mungkin salah. Mereka meyakinkan sekali bahwa pemuda itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya-teman mereka. Tetapi kenapa pemuda itu menyangkalnya ?

"Ah, daripada itu, lebih baik kita saling memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yurina Takemori, dan pemuda ini adalah Koutetsu. Kalian ?" tanya gadis itu.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda blonde itu adalah Kise Ryouta, lalu Midorima shintarou, Aomine Daiki, dan Murasakibara Atsushi." Ujar Akashi. Gadis itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menatap pemuda biru itu.

"Kou-chan, bolehkah kau kutinggal sebentar dengan Tetsuya-kun ? aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Yurina dengan lembut. Sang _bluenette_ hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah menggiring pemuda biru itu ke dekat makam yang bertulis Kuroko Tetsuya itu, Yurina menatap GoM.

"Bolehkah kita bicara ?"

* * *

Tak jauh dari letak keberadaan pemuda biru bernama Koutetsu itu, yang jaraknya juga tidak dapat di capai oleh pemuda itu, Yurina Takemori—gadis yang sedari awal bersama Koutetsu kini tengah berbincang dengan kelima pemuda yang baru saja di temui-nya.

"Sebelum-nya, bolehkah aku mengetahui hubungan kalian dengan Kuroko Tetsuya ?" tanya Yurina.

"Kami adalah teman satu Universitas-nya. Sebenarnya kami sudah bersama semenjak SMP." Ujar Akashi. Yurina mengangguk.

"Jadi kalian temannya ? sekarang semuanya sudah mulai masuk akal." Ucap Yurina.

"dan sekarang kami akan bertanya… apakah pemuda yang bersama-mu tadi itu… benar bukan Kuroko Tetsuya ?" tanya Midorima. Yurina menatap Midorima.

"Sebenarnya ia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya…" ucap Yurina. Kise mulai berbinar.

"J-Jadi benar ! dia adalah Kurokocchi !" Seru Kise.

"Tetapi kini ia tidak mengingat dirinya yang sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia hanya mengingat dirinya yang sebagai Koutetsu." Ucap Yurina.

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?" tanya Akashi.

"sebenarnya aku mengetahui nama asli Kou-chan dari kedua orang tuanya." Ucap Yurina.

"lalu… apa hubunganmu dengan Tetsu—Maksudku, Koutetsu ?!" tanya Aomine. Yurina hanya tersenyum.

"Aku adalah tunangan, Kou-chan." GoM terkejut mendengar kata-kata Yurina. "kami bertemu lima bulan lalu. aku menemukannya di taman belakang rumah sakit. Ia sedang duduk sendirian memandangi kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Awalnya kupikir begitu…" ujar Yurina.

"awalnya ?" tanya Aomine.

"Awal-nya kupikir ia tengah menikmati memandangi pemandangan indah itu, tetapi sepertinya aku salah." Ucap Yurina.

"Kau… salah ?" tanya Midorima.

"Koutetsu… ia mengatakan bahwa pendengarannya sudah rusak, pita suaranya juga, serta penglihatannya. Bahkan saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku terkejut karena ia sudah kehilangan kedua tangan dan kaki-nya." GoM terdiam. "sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar, ia bisa melihat meskipun sedikit buram, dan ia bisa berbicara meski pun suara-nya serak." Ucap Yurina.

GoM terdiam. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya. Teman mereka—Kuroko Tetsuya—yang kini sudah menjadi Koutetsu—mengalami apa yang mereka alami sendirian. Mereka merasa bersalah. Padahal mereka telah mencaci maki temannya itu, tetapi tidak terlihat sedikit pun di wajah pemuda itu rasa benci kepada mereka.

"lalu… kalian itu… adalah penerima donor milik Kou-chan, bukan ?" GoM terkejut dan segera menatap Yurina dengan takut dan ragu. " Harada-sensei bilang, ingatan lama Kou-chan hilang akibat kesalahan pada saat operasi. Dan tidak ada yang dapat mengembalikannya. Kou-chan sudah Amnesia secara permanen." Ujar Yurina seraya bertatapan sedih. GoM yang melihat juga juga ikut sedih.

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu… kepadamu." Ucap Akashi. Yurina menatap Akashi.

"Ya ?"

"Apakah… Tetsuya bahagia ?" tanya Akashi. Yurina mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tempat Kou-chan ?" tanya Yurina. "Aku yakin, Kou-chan memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaanmu." Ucap Yurina. GoM kemudian mengikuti Yurina berjalan ketempat Koutetsu.

* * *

"Kou-chan !"

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menoleh sedikit ke samping kanannya. Ia sayup-sayup dapat mendengar suara kekasih-nya itu.

"Yurina-chan ?" ucap Koutetsu.

"Ya. Aku ada disini." ucap Yurina yang kemudian memutar kursi roda Koutetsu menghadap GoM. "Kou-chan, kelima orang ini bertanya 'apakah Tetsuya-kun bahagia' ?" ucap Yurina.

Koutetsu dapat melihat lima sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia mungkin tidak dapat melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas, tetapi ia tahu bahwa beberapa orang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Koutetsu tersenyum kearah lima pemuda itu.

"Tetsuya-kun, bahagia." GoM menatap Koutetsu. "Kau tahu ? saat aku terbangun setelah Operasi, Tetsuya-kun mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia dan ia tidak menyesal karena telah mendonorkan apa yang ada padanya kepada kalian. Ia sangat bahagia karena dapat menolong temannya." Ujar Koutetsu.

"Tetsu…" Aomine menatap Koutetsu dengan miris.

"dan aku juga tidak menyesal." GoM menatap Koutetsu dengan bingung. "mungkin awalnya aku sempat marah dan benci karena Tetsuya-kun telah memberikanku tubuh yang seperti ini, tetapi kemudian ia menjelaskan semuanya padaku…"

* * *

_ "Kau tahu ? Kau boleh membenciku sebesar yang kau mau, tetapi aku tidak menyesal. Koutetsu-kun, meski pun sekarang kau—aku seperti ini, eksistensi kita ini sudah menyelamatkan lima jiwa lainnya. Dan aku sekarang bahagia. Mungkin aku menyakiti mereka, tetapi ini adalah yang terbaik. Aku ingin membuatkan masa depan secerah mentari untuk mereka, maka aku melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka—untukmu. Makanya, kumohon padamu… tersenyumlah. Seperti apapun—dan apapun yang terjadi nantinya, aku ingin kau menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Aku juga ingin kau berjuang seperti yang lainnya. Hidup itu adalah sebuah hadiah yang lebih berharga dari pada apapun di dunia ini. Karena kehidupan teman-temanku adalah hadiah, maka aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga-nya tetap ada. Koutetsu-kun… jika aku—kita dilahirkan kembali, maka aku berharap kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia. Jika aku dan teman-temanku dilahirkan kembali, aku ingin kehidupan kami selanjutnya akan sama seperti sekarang… Maka, aku tidak menyesal dan aku bahagia. Koutetsu-kun, kehidupanmu saat ini adalah hadiah dariku… maka jagalah baik-baik…"_

* * *

GoM tersentuh dengan cerita Koutetsu. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka usdah tak dapat menahanm bendungan rasa sakit dan rindu yang bersatu itu. andai waktu dapat di putar, mereka ingin mengatakan **maaf **pada teman mereka itu. mereka ingin mengatakan **terima kasih** kepadanya. Dan mereka ingin **memeluknya **dan kembali mengatakan dua kalimat itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu… kami akan segera kembali. Kami permisi." Ucap Akashi.

"Tunggu." Panggil Koutetsu.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Midorima.

"Tetsuya-kun… meninggalkan pesan untuk kalian." Ucap Koutetsu. GoM terdiam.

"Pesan dari… Tetsuya ?" gumam Akashi.

"ini… ambillah." Ucap Yurina yang menyodorkan amplop putih dan Kise pun mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih. Kami permisi." Ucap Kise. Dan GoM pun meninggalkan Koutetsu serta Yurina di makam itu.

* * *

Kini GoM tengah berada di Café yang terletak tak jauh dari makam teman mereka. Mereka memilih tempat itu untuk membaca pesan terakhir dari temannya itu.

"Shintarou, tolong bacakan." Ujar Akashi. Midorima pun mengangguk.

* * *

_Domo, Minna-san_…

Jika kalian sudah membaca surat ini, maka kalian sudah mendapatkan apa yang telah kuberikan kepada kalian. Dan, maaf karena hal ini sangat tiba-tiba.

Aku tahu kalau hal ini akan menyakiti kalian, tetapi aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti itu. aku ingin membuat masa depan yang cerah untuk kalian.

Aku tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi kepadaku nantinya. Mungkin aku akan menggantikan posisi kalian—atau malah yang lebih buruk, aku tidak dapat melihat kalian lagi di dunia. Aku hanya akan dapat melihat kalian dari kejauhan. Di atas langit biru itu.

Selama berhari-hari aku terus berpikir jalan pintas untuk menolong kalian, dan ide itu berakhir pada satu titik buntu. Dan ide itu adalah yang telah menjadikan masa depan sekarang ini.

Jika kalian menanyakan apakah kau bahagia, tentu saja aku bahagia. Aku bahagia melihat semua teman-temanku menjalani hidup dengan kebahagiaan. Bahkan jika kalian menanyakan apakah aku menyesal, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal.

Pertemuanku dengan kalian semua sudah menjadi sebuah hadiah untukku. Dan eksistensi kalian pun seperti itu. maka dari itu, saat mendengar Harada-sensei kehilangan tempat untuk mencari donor yang pas, aku sempat frustasi. Aku menolak kenyataan itu. dan semua itu mendorongku untuk melakukan ide itu.

Dan juga… aku memaafkan kalian. Kalian boleh membenciku karena tindakanku ini, tetapi aku tidak membenci kalian. Aku sangat mencintai eksistensi kalian.

Maka dari itu…

* * *

"Urgh…" Midorima segera menurup matanya yang berair dengan tangan kanannya. Tak hanya Midorima, bahkan Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara pun ikut menangis. Lalu bagaimana dengan Akashi ? ia juga menangis. Tetapi tidak secara terang-terangan. Ia tetap terdiam, menggenggam erat dada-nya yang terus berdenyut, membuatnya sakit. Bahkan tak ada yang tahan untuk melihat kata-kata lanjutan dari pesan itu…

* * *

Maka dari itu, Kumohon pada kalian untuk terus berjuang. Teruslah tersenyum apapun yang terjadi.

Aku sangat menyukai senyuman kalian. Senyuman yang telah menolongku sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku…

* * *

"Kou-chan… kau memiliki teman yang sungguh menakjubkan." Ucap Yurina seraya memegang pundak kekasihnya.

"Mereka adalah teman-teman Tetsuya-kun. Dan masih ada teman-teman miliknya yang akan terus mengenang eksistensi Tetsuya-kun…" ucap Koutetsu.

"tidak hanya Tetsuya-kun, kau juga…" ucap Yurina. Koutetsu mengangguk.

"Ya… aku bersyukur karena Tetsuya-kun telah memberikan kehidupan ini…" ucap Koutetsu. "aku bersyukur karena dengan ada-nya kehidupan ini, aku bertemu dengan Yurina-chan. Aku merasa… menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia…" butiran bening itu muncul di sela kelopak mata Koutetsu. Kelopak indah itu tertutup, dan bibir pemuda itu membentuk sebuah senyuman. Pada saat itu juga, dirinya terlihat sangat tenang sekali…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… dan itu adalah kali terakhir Koutetsu—Kuroko Tetsuya hidup di dunia…

[ Let's Smile To Kuroko Tetsuya. because of him, we can make a Happy Ending]

.

[E.N.D]

* * *

***Sensei : bisa di artikan sebagai Guru mau pun Dokter.  
**

**Haaduuuuh... malu-maluin... saya benar-benar membuat cerita yang Absurd ! Ya, kan ?! bahkan saya tidak tahu apa pesan terakhir Kuroko itu benar masuk di akal... pasti cerita ini ribet, kan ?  
**

**Gomenasai karena telah membuat Minnacchan jadi bingung !**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita ! **

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For Another Story ! See ya !**


End file.
